The Translational Addiction Sciences Center (TASC) is comprised of a multidisciplinary team whose mission is to blend classical and state-of-the-art methodologies to address translational and fundamental mechanistic questions in addiction science. The Administration, Communication and Integration Core (Administrative Core, Core A) is the coordinating hub of all TASC processes and the central point of contact for the TASC. During the P20 developmental stage. Core A developed an efficient structure that works extremely well and incorporates administrative and mentoring functions for Projects and the scientific Core under a single umbrella. The reporting structure clearly defines the lines of authority and the organizational framework required to oversee day-to-day functions, quality control mechanisms, emerging issues and budget concerns. The synergy of the innovative translational research efforts of the TASC is propelled by the operational infrastructure and intense integrative efforts of Core A to seamlessly advance the Center toward our targeted goals. Core A functions with integrity to provide integrative oversight and meet the administrative needs of the faculty, mentees and staff of the TASC. The Administrative Core will oversee the logistical and integrative functions including financial oversight, records management, information technology, integrative data analysis, and all compliance documentation required to meet the mission of the TASC. We propose both conventional and contemporary collaborative and communicative strategies to meet the goal of a productive addiction research community with a common translational language. We will advance the training and education endeavors of the TASC, by providing support for recruitment, oversight of mentoring opportunities, and evaluation of mentees and junior faculty affiliated with the TASC. We will coordinate the solicitation and selection of three pilot studies annually and provide administrative, scientific, resource and financial support for these endeavors. Core A will centralize, coordinate and facilitate all activities of the Center to assure oversight of TASC organization, logistical and integrative processes and to reduce barriers to success. RELEVANCE : The Administration, Communication and Integration Core of the Translational Addiction Sciences Center will promote the mission of the Center by providing the necessary infrastructure to promote integration across all components and to facilitate progress, planning and evaluation of the scientific efforts.